


All That Glitters

by OhGodHereTheyGoAgain



Series: I Gotchu In This AU! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Rich Keith (Voltron), Spoiled Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodHereTheyGoAgain/pseuds/OhGodHereTheyGoAgain
Summary: Keith has a secret and Lance knows what it is. How does he confront his Alpha, Keith without destroying their relationship?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: I Gotchu In This AU! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is an ABO world though it takes a back seat and doesn't affect the plot too much.
> 
> 2\. Like Many people I like to give Lance a hypenated name that includes a Cuban surname. I Chose Moreno becuase I used to work with a cuban girl with that last name when I was a teen and she was awesome. Totally irrelevent, but what's not is that when I looked up the surname it means dark haired/skinned; perfect for our baby boy Lance.
> 
> 3\. Galra names, to me, sound very Slavic, specificially Russian. So in my AU's Krolia will usually be of Russian descent and thus Keith is a Korean/Russian American. LOL. That sounds like a mouthfull.
> 
> 4\. I have this headcannon that Lance does not conform to gender steriotypes, especially when it comes to fashion.
> 
> 4\. This fic is corny and overdramatic as heck. Enjoy.

With one elbow propped up on the arm of the black leather sofa Keith scrolled through the same messages that he had already gone over a million times. He kept one ear out, listening for Lance who was in their bedroom getting ready. The usually loud Omega could be rather stealthy when he wanted to be and Keith did not want him to see what he was reviewing on his phone. They had plenty of time before their lunch reservation even with walking, which Lance insisted they do whenever possible instead of taking Keith’s fancy sports car or sleek motorcycle. Even so the brunette was taking his time getting ready. After a few more minutes Keith finally heard their bedroom door open and the telltale clicks of high heels on the hardwood floor making their way down the hallway.

Keith stood to meet his boyfriend of two years. “You look beautiful.” He held out his hands for the Cuban to take. Lance loved it when Keith twirled him by the hand to appreciate his outfit from a full spin. The alpha really wanted to see how cute his boyfriend's butt looked in those Navy pinstripped paperbag shorts, not to mention those long tan legs. 

Lance however, did not take the proffered hand and instead crossed his arms over his chest which was wrapped in a tight red shirt with short puffy sleeves. “Are you only saying that because I’ve been ugly the rest of the week and finally dolled myself up?” Lance scowled.

“What? No! Lance, I always think you’re beautiful.” Keith’s eyebrows scrunched together wondering where this was coming from. 

“Don’t lie to me. I know I've been lounging around the house all week with no makeup, in ratty sweatpants, and oversized tee shirts with stains from all the ice cream I’ve been housing. But I told you I wasn’t feeling good.” It wasn’t a lie, even if he had been physically fine. How could Keith not see how much pain he was in? Even if he refused to cry about this (everything else was game on) in front of him the signs were there. Lance had never been good at hiding his emotions. The man was usually so perceptive too. It was part of the reason Keith was so successful. But the strong alpha had been so distracted lately. And Lance, he knew why. But he wanted to hear the man he loved say it of his own accord.

“Ok.” Said Keith gently, Carefully prying one of Lance’s manicured hands into his and kissing his cheek. “ **_I_ ** still thought you were cute bare faced, in your tight sweat pants and  **_my_ ** tee shirts.” Keith leaned in further to whisper “It does things to me. Makes me want to take you to bed and mark you up. Show the world that you belong to me.” He kissed Lance's honey brown jaw, just below his ear. “Mine.” Officially soon, hopefully.

The brunette accepted the kiss because he was so, so, weak for the alpha’s attention but he still huffed out “Wouldn’t know it. We haven’t had sex all week. You’ve hardly been home.” 

“I’m sorry sugar. I’ve been busy.”

“Oh, I know.” Said Lance pulling away. “Too busy for work even. I brought you lunch one day and your secretary told me you left to meet up with an associate but Ezor, She was being all weird about it. Wouldn’t let me see your calendar which she normally doesn’t have a problem with.” Lance narrowed his eyes, the usual bright blue taking on a stormier hue.

Did Lance know? That was impossible, Keith had been so careful “I often meet with work associates and sometimes for Lunch.” He said evenly even though he began to sweat with nerves. “You know this.” He siged and took Lances jaw in his pale hand, his thumb brushing over the smooth brown skin of the omega’s cheek. “Let’s not argue. I’m sorry I’ve been busy but I am here now and I have a nice day planned for us. I promise it will get better. Now let's go get lunch.”

Lance’s face flitted through several expressions before he settled on resignation. “Yeah, Ok.” He said, taking Keith’s hand and pulling him to the entryway. “But only if we cut through the park so I can feed the ducks on the way. We’ll have to stop at the bakery on Broad to buy their day old bread.” Maybe he could believe Keith, forget what he saw, and that things could be better.

* * *

The afternoon was nice. Lance and Keith fed the ducks, just like they did on their first date, just like they did several times a month. Lunch was nice. The omega had all of Keith’s attention as well as a lot of other people's and he preened with it. Lance wasn’t the typical omega but he was vain and loved knowing he was beautiful and desirable. 

After lunch Keith suggested they go shopping. It had been a while since Keith had spoiled Lance with a shopping spree and at first the Omega was all about it. He loved his alpha holding his hand as they went between stores. Loved that Keith held all the purchases with his strong arms, biceps flexing with the added weight. Loved that the Korean/Russian-American man showered him with complements every time he tried on a new outfit. 

All too soon Keith’s attention shifted from his omega to his phone and everytime Lance caught him he quickly locked it and tried to distract the Omega with kisses or another thing to model for him. Even when Lance said he was tired and wanted to go home Keith would keep pulling him into other stores they passed.

Did Keith think he was being subtle? Was it that other Omega? After this lovely afternoon Lance had hoped that Keith had given up on the other man, that it was just a momentary weakness, but was that even ok? He loved his alpha but he deserved better than to have to share Keith. Part of Lance didn’t want to believe it. But he had seen it with his own eyes; had caught him on a date with another omega. On the other hand he loved Keith and he wanted it to work out between them even with the infidelity. Lance had been suffering through it all week not even sure how to bring it up. However, now was not the time; not in public. Lance had a dramatic flare but he was not about to air his dirty laundry to a crowded high end shopping district filled with strangers. It, however, did not stop his mood from plummeting and getting snippy with his alpha. 

Lance was only moderately more happy once Keith decided it was time to call a driver to take them home. 

* * *

“Finally.” Lance whined when they walked through their apartment door. “My Feet hurt.” The omega kicked off his high heels in the kitchen, the first room off the Penthouse apartment entryway. 

Keith nearly tripped over the discarded shoes. “Lance, you had to take your heels off here?” He was glad he had left the bags at the entrance, otherwise he might not have caught himself.

“Yes.” Replied Lance with a sneer, grabbing a glass and going to the fridge to help himself to a drink of water. “You had me out for hours walking around in those touture devices.” He stiffened when Keith wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

“Poor baby” Keith cooed. “Why don’t we go into the lounge and I’ll rub your feet.”

The Cuban shrugged his Alpha off of him. “I don’t know that I feel like going anywhere with you right now.” It wasn’t planned but he was ready to confront Keith. The ride home, when Keith sat up front with the driver to text (or maybe sext) his other omega, had steeled Lance’s resolve. 

The Alpha looked wounded. “Lance..is something wrong? Are you near your cycle?” The Cuban was on an injectable contraceptive but he still went through mood swings for about a week before his heat would have been due. Even so, this was excessive, even for Lance.

“Of course you would go to that.” Cried Lance, swinging his arms out in frustration and sending water sloshing over the rim of his glass. Annoyed, he placed it on the counter. “ _Oh that Omega is being a real bitch, they must be nearing their heat_.” He mocked in a low alpha-ish voice poking Keith in the chest with his index finger. “It couldn’t possibly be anything else.”

“Did I do something?” Questioned Keith, in a placating voice, placing his hands up in surrender. He Needed to calm his Omega down. Everything would be fine soon. Or at least he hoped.

Lance sniggered “Oh I don’t know, did you Keith?” He spat his lover's name with pure venom. “You tell me.”

The Raventte was quiet for a moment as he considered this. “I haven’t been home much lately and I’ve neglected you. It wasn’t intentional and I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you and...”

“You are such a Jerk” Lance yelled, hitting his fists on Keith’s chest with as much force as he could muster. Though little much it did against the man’s solid pectorals. God, Lance hated how much loved those pecs.

“Shh, Calm down.” Keith grabbed Lance’s wrists, but the brunette struggled against him. His strength didn’t compare to an alpha’s but he was still pretty strong for an Omega. He was also extremely squirmy and hard to keep a hold of.

“I will not calm down,” Lance yelled, trashing against Keith. 

“Can we please not do this now!” Keith begged looking behind him into the hallway for a moment before focusing back on his distraught omega.

“Sorry I am such an inconvenience for you.” Lance cried; sadness and tears starting to break through the anger. “I’m sorry I’m not the perfect Omega.”

“What?” Replied the ravenette, genuinely bewildered and concerned over his lover’s tears. 

Lance shook his head and ceased his struggling, collapsing into his alpha’s embrace. He let his forehead fall onto Keith’s chest. “I’m loud, outspoken, and crass. Too tall, not curvy enough. I’m overly emotional. I laugh obnoxiously and cry ugly. And l am needy and yet want my independence. I am demanding and nosy and not very demure. I’m a sorry excuse for an omega.” He sniffled and Keith didn’t even care that he probably had snot and tears on his shirt. The only thing he cared about was the state of the man in his arms. “Is that why you strayed? He looked pretty from what I could tell and probably acted like a proper omega.”

Keith was flabbergasted “Strayed? Lance, I would never. I love you. I promise that you are all I need.”

“Keith,” Said Lance brokenly “I saw you with him. The day I went to your office to have lunch with you. I figured where you were by the GPS on your phone. The omega was a brunette. Short and petite but with subtle curves. You looked so happy to see him. You picked him up and swung them around. Then you took him into a jewelry store. Arus Jewelers to be exact,  **_our_ ** Jewelry store. The one where you bought me my first gift. The one that became my favorite jewelry store because you bought so many gifts for me from there.” He chanced a look up at Keith with watery eyes. The Alpha looked in complete shock. “That was one of our places and you brought another lover there. Did you take him to our favorite restaurant? Take him to our favorite park? Did you feed the ducks with him?”

Finally finding his bearings Keith began to laugh. At first it was a small chuckle but it quickly escalated into a full laugh.

Lance was mortified. Keith found this funny? His pain and heartache was nothing but entertainment? It made sense that Keith would find someone else, but Keith was kind and caring. He couldn’t believe the alpha could be so cruel. Did he ever love him at all? Lance tried to back up but Keith grabbed his arms and pulled him into a tight embrace, even kissed Lance's crown. 

“I love you so much, you silly boy.” Keith said with exasperated fondness. “I would never betray you like that. The person you saw me pick up and spin was Arus’ designer.”

“Designer?” Lance questioned.

“Yes. They have their own office and don’t work on site. I have been working with them for the last few months on a design for a ring. It couldn’t be anything out of the case. It had to be just as special and unique as my one of a kind omega. When I saw the final product I was so happy that I picked them up and swung them around. We only went into the store to complete the payment.”

“A ring, for what?” The Cuban felt a wave of relief run through his body that left him tired and tingly. “And you had to be sneaky and gone from home so much just to design a ring?” He had to make sure before he let himself believe everything was ok.

“Well yeah, that and to prepare for the party tonight. That was why I kept looking at my phone and why I kept stalling on coming home. I needed the green light that everything was ready. It was supposed to be a surprise.” Keith released his hold on Lance only to drop to one knee. “I was going to do this in front of everyone but the moment just seems right.”

Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a small blue velvet box. “Lance McClain-Moreno. I love you. I love you because you don’t conform to a mold. You have a bright personality that can light up any room. Your laugh is contagious and I love that you cry at the sad part of every movie, especially the pixar ones we’ve watched a million times. You are strong and not afraid to put any alpha, including me, in their place when they are out of line. You know how to calm me down when I am angry and make me laugh when I am sad. You have taught me it’s ok to cry and accept your emotions without hiding them away. I love that you love with your whole heart and find the good in everyone. Regardless of what you think, you are the most beautiful human I have ever laid eyes on and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you will have me.” Keith found himself tearing up as he looked up at his boyfriend who was full out crying again, this time with a smile partially hidden behind his hands. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Ohmygawd! Yes!” Lance cried, wiping his face hastily so that Keith could pull him into a hungry kiss upon standing and placing the ring upon his finger.

Lance pulled away slightly and looked over Keith’s shoulder at the sound of clapping. His closest friends and family had filed into their large kitchen. 

“Oh No.” Said Lance embarrassed as his mama came over and drew him and then Keith into a hug. “You guys heard all that. I am so embarrassed. ”

“Come now lance you have done much more embarrassing things. That was nothing compared to some of the stuff you have pulled” sassed his Mama “Congratulations boys. Keith, Lance is officially yours to handle now. I love my youngest and was always the sweetest but he also gave me the most trouble. Good luck.”

Keith laughed. “Looking forward to it.”

“Honestly,” Said Pidge, who had made their way over with hunk “I would have been more surprised if the night had gone off without a hitch. This way was so much more Keith and Lance style and so much more fun.” 

“Yeah, totally.” Agreed Hunk taking his turn to hug the new fiancés. “So like are we good to eat now? All that drama made me hungry.”

* * *

Together the boys greeted their guests and Lance showed off his beautiful ring that consisted of a centered oval black opal flanked on either side by small star shaped red and blue diamonds. Through the night Keith explained he wanted something simple yet expressive of how he felt about his love. The opal signified space and the two stars represented Keith and Lance themselves and that they orbited the larger oval stone because lance was more than Keith’s world. Their love was immeasurable and ever expanding. Sure they would face obstacles but they would conquer them together and be all the stronger for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not all of the main characters had a speaking part but they were all there at the party. 
> 
> Also after they get married they adopt two cats named red and blue to start their family. A year after that a black Belgian Groenendael puppy they name cosmo. Eventually Lance and Keith have three children. The oldest a girl that looks mostly like Lance but acts more like Keith-Alpha. The middle child is a boy who is a complete mixture of his parents in looks and personality-Beta. And the baby is another girl who looks mostly like Keith but is small and shy but steals the hearts of everyone around her-Omega. 
> 
> The end.


End file.
